


Retro Mint

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Floof, Fluff, Hormones, Pregnancy, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Requested story with the quotes "Can I kiss you right now” and “What’s the matter”





	Retro Mint

Steve sighed, using the towel he had draped along his shoulder to wipe the sweat that had collected on his forehead. He just finished a rather intense training session with Bucky and Sam, and now all he wanted to do was take a long hot shower. Crossing through the living area, he smiled when he caught sight of Y/N curled up on the couch. He barely spared another glance her way, figuring she was watching one the shows she went on and on about and turned to head down the hall to his room. He barely made it across the room when he heard a sniffle come from the couch. He froze mid-stride, stopping to listen for the sound again. The unmistakable sound of stifled sobbing echoed through the room.

Immediately, Steve spun around and crossed the room to sit beside Y/N in a flash. She stiffened, curling around a pillow against her chest and buried her face into the pillow. Steve tugged her to his side, tucking her under his chin.

“Baby doll, **What’s the matter**?” He asked as began to rock from her side to side. Y/N shook her head, turning to sob into his chest. He shushed her gently, running a hand through her hair as he attempted to soothe her. Her shoulders shook as she tried to contain her cries, biting her lip to keep from being any louder. Steve sat in the living room with Y/N tucked tightly in his arms, completely at a loss as to what might have caused this. After a few moments, Y/N’s cries seemed to lessen, her breathing still ragged but less strained then before. Trying again, Steve leaned back to look over Y/N to check for any injuries. Seeing none, he asked again.

“Is everything okay?” He pressed again, gently wiping the tears from her stained cheeks. She nodded, sniffing loudly.

“Can you hand me a tissue?”

“Of course, baby doll,” Steve replied, reaching for the box on the coffee table. Y/N grasped for the tissues once in arms reach, pulling several out of the box. She dabbed her eyes before she grabbed another to blow her nose.

“Sorry.” She mumbled, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. Everything came rushing back to her, realizing how ridiculous she must look.

“Nothing to be sorry about, baby.” He watched as Y/n set the tissues aside, waiting until she sucked in a shuddering breath to calm herself. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

Y/N hesitated, before nodding slowly.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to, baby. No pressure.” He gently pressed a kiss against her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin. When he pulled back, Y/N was staring up at him at him in adoration. Steve pulled back, surprised at her sudden change in behavior. Although, the more he thought about it, the more he realized it wasn’t that surprising.

“I’m sorry, babe. I don’t know what happened. One minute I was watching TV looking through the color swatches, and the next thing I know, I’m overwhelmed and sobbing into the catalog.” Y/N sniffled, reaching for said catalog that lay beside her. Steve let out a sigh of relief, the tension leaving him as quickly as it appeared.

“Babydoll.” He chuckled, kissing her forehead again. He was relieved it wasn’t something serious. At least, something that he thought was serious enough for tears. Clearly, she thought it was.

“I know, I know. I’m being stupid.”

“No. Not stupid.” He argued, cupping her cheek to turn her towards him. She grumbled as he turned her head and pressed his forehead against hers. “You have every right to be emotional. Don’t ever think you’re being stupid about these things.”

“Steve-“

“Nope.” Steve cut her off before she could argue with a finger to her lips. “Baby doll, you’re carrying my child. You’ve given me so many things I never thought I’d have in my life. You have every right to be as emotional as you want. You earned it. And I’ll be here. Ready to help you if you need it. You just say the word.”

Y/N’s heart swelled in her chest when she saw the sincerity in his eyes. Steve meant every word he said, and the love he felt for her was written plainly on his face. Y/N looked down, resting a hand on her swollen belly, still several weeks away from her due date. There was a soft kick against her touch, pulling a small smile to her lips. She took a deep breath before she looked back up at Steve.

“Thank you, Steve.” She murmured, closing her eyes as she pressed her forehead back against his. Steve chuckled softly, his eyes never stopping from taking her features in. She was his everything, and she was about to give him even more.

“ **Can I kiss you right now**?” Steve pleaded softly. Y/N giggled at his request. Always the gentleman, Steve never forced himself on her, always asking for permission before he pressed a kiss to her lips. She tried to tell him it was fine, he was her husband after all. But he insisted each time.

“I’d really cry if you didn’t right now.” Y/N teased. Steve gave her a blinding smile, the corners of his eyes crinkling at the corner. That was a smile only reserved for her, and soon their child. He leaned in, his lips barely touching before he pressed harder. The kiss they shared was heart-stopping, soft and gentle but the love both felt pouring into the touch. Steve wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her as close as he could to him with her belly. Reluctantly, the two eventually pulled away for air. Steve’s heart pounded in his chest, and he could hear Y/N’s doing the same. Pressing one and then two softer kisses on her lips, Steve pulled back and grabbed the forgotten catalog. Y/N snuggled into his side, watching him flip through the pages.

“Now, let’s get the baby’s room figured out together so we don’t have any more anxiety attacks. Sound good?”


End file.
